


Holidays

by AiraSilver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver





	Holidays

Saint Patrick's Day. Such a big day that it seems as if the whole world celebrates it. It's a day to drink, to have fun, to party. It's also a day of birthdays, of remembrance (even if it is only to drink in the end, and watching movies.

Some make a big deal out of it. Some treat it like a regular day. Whatever or however you deal with the day, it's still a holiday (in some ways) at least in America.

Holidays make sense and then they don't. St Patty's is one of those. The real reason we remember and celebrate is forgotten but we still do.

Holidays bring fun and joy. They also bring hate and violence. Every day can go one way or another. Why are Holidays treated as more? They're just days and nights in the end.

The way we, as people, treat these days are all the difference needed. So how will you treat the Holidays? As the big deal they are made out to be? Or as a normal day? Christmas, for me, being the exception.


End file.
